The present invention relates to an internal mirror for a motor vehicle, including a plate that is secured to the vehicle and serves to hold the mirror proper, and also including a detachable part in the form of a mirror base for a mirror housing that accommodates a mirror body. The mirror base is adapted to be pressed in one direction onto the plate, which for this purpose is provided on opposite sides with parallel undercuts that extend in the direction in which the base is pressed onto the plate.
It is an object of the present invention to embody a mirror of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the detachable part of the mirror, i.e. the mirror base, is securely held in a vibration-proof manner, yet permits detachment and removal with simple technical means, whereby the further requirement that a detachment can occur under impact action must also be fulfilled.